Tha Maelstrom and tha Guardian
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Ichigo and Naruto have died at the age of six. In the afterlife amidst the sands of Huecho Mundo they meet up and form a goal. To create a true Heaven. What heppens when word of untainted hollows begins to spread? Ichi-Harem Naru-Harem. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I almost replaced Hidden spirit Village with this story as I try to refrain from writing stories of the same Genre. But I decided that I could manage TWO Bleach Naruto stories. Besides, despite the fact that the idea for this story is immensely better then hidden spirit Village, (In my opinion) the fact still remains that Hidden spirit is well on its way to 1000 reviews. Meaning it's very popular. **

**I just need to hurry up and update faster. **

**Now here's the prologue granted it might not be as good as I usually can start a story but I swear it will get better. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

Death is unpredictable. It approaches at anytime and from any angle. Once it makes its presence known it is virtually unstoppable. It can move in like a wraith, quickly and silently, creeping out of the shadows and embracing its victim in its cold destructive grip.

Or it can come in at a slow pace, letting everyone around it know that there is no way to stop it, as if it is taunting its victim.

Death can also approach unexpectedly and to the healthiest of people…

Or children.

---

Silent sniffles could be heard throughout the clearing of a forest as a little blonde boy sat in the fetal position trying desperately to stifle his tears. Pain and despair clouded his mind and the silent question of "Why?" could be heard being asked over and over again.

He was floating. Suspended in the air lying on his back motionless. His eyes were screwed shut as if he was in denial about what had happened to him, despite the broken chain that was connected to his chest. He didn't want to face that reality yet. That he had been murdered.

But he knew. He wasn't an idiot. One doesn't go from being beaten and set on fire to suddenly fine and floating in the air with a chain screwed to his chest while looking as his mangled self from above. However he just couldn't come to terms with it. He wasn't ready to die. He still had things to do, goals to complete. He felt anger and despair begin to build up inside of him. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve the agony his short life had shaped up to be? What god had he wronged in a past life to deserve this pain?

He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

He began to cry some more, not really knowing what else to do. He watched as his apartment burned to the ground, the flames never affecting his spectral form. He became lost in the fire's orange yellow glow and his tears glinted off of the flames like little gems.

"Stupid villagers," he said to no one.

"Don't you know it's wrong to kill little kids!?" But no one was there to answer his question. Just like always. Just like it always would be. And as his despair began to grow, something began to change within him. All of his pent up emotions began to burst forth, broken from the damn he'd spent five years building as the harsh reality finally set in. He wanted to scream, to yell out to the heavens and to curse Kami herself for his suffering but he didn't. Blaming others still didn't change the fact that he was dead.

And that was it. That realization and the final acceptance of the harsh reality, as if the words were a trigger holding up his last mental defenses…

"I'm…dead."

They unlocked everything within his soul, everything negative.

And as soon as the boy uttered those words, words spoke with such extreme despair and agony, power exploded off of his small frame, the chain on his chest disintegrating in a matter of seconds.

"Wha…? AHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

He crumpled and curled into a ball desperately clutching at his chest.

"Wh-what's happening!?"

He would never get his answer as a second later white liquid exploded from his mouth and eyes…

(Elsewhere)

A little boy with orange hair stared in shock as his mother's corpse, blood was everywhere and the smell of the rain still lingered in the air. The woman had a large hole through her back and out of her stomach and the small form underneath her was in just as bad a shape.

The boy's eyes were wide with Terror as the memory continued to assault his mind. It was imprinted in his brain with frightening clarity, the girl, the surprise, the frightened yell of his mother as she jumped on top of him.

Then nothing.

It had all happened so fast one second he was rushing to save a girl and the next he's a ghost floating above the bodies of both his mother and himself. But one thing became clear to him almost instantly.

He couldn't find his mother.

He had searched for hours, calling out for her desperately. He ignored everything around him, even as a pair of joggers eventually discovered their bodies the next day, even as an ambulance carried them away. He continually called out for his mom. Tears streamed from his eyes. Where was she? Where did she go? What happened to her? Did she survive? But that little feeling of hope was crushed when he saw his dad approach with a bundle of flowers, a picture and a pair of crosses. One for each of them. His heart wept as his dad cried for hours over their makeshift graves.

He wanted to hug the man. He wanted to rush right over to him and scream that everything was alright. But he couldn't

Finally his dad left and the boy was left alone again to wallow in his despair.

Unfortunately the boy was very unaware of his own presence…

"**Well Well Weeeeeeeeel, what do we have here? A delicious looking soul ripe for the picking. You'll taste marvelous I'm sure!"**

But before the boy could turn around and gasp in horror, a huge mouth snapped him up. And the massive creature attached to that mouth vanished though a black void…**  
**

----

In a vast white desert with a pitch black sky, a lizard-like creature the size of a man appeared through a void, looking quite satisfied. If not for its mask one would be able to see its large toothy grin.

"**Ah I was right! That was easily the most satisfying meal I've had in ages! I've never had such a potent soul before!"**

The creature looked absolutely pleased with itself, as if it had achieved something great by sneaking up on the nearly dead soul of a child. The monster only wished it had some else to brag to.

But then something began to feel, wrong, as if he had indigestion. As if he couldn't handle the meal…

"**What? What happening? UGH!!!"**

Beams of light suddenly burst from the creature who began to scream in agony.

"**I-I couldn't Handle it!? Aaarrrrggggghhhh!!!"**

And in a brilliant display of light and color, the creature exploded into spirit particles, leaving behind the unconscious form of the orange haired boy, only his entire body was different. Pale white skin lined with red Tattoos, a short whip-like tail that was red at the tip and a set of rather cute looking claws on each finger.

And as the spiritual particles began to disperse, the boy let out a groan, just as a sinister skeletal looking mask covered his face and part of his head, leaving behind only his orange hair.

They say fate likes to play games, to alter events in order to liven up the things around it.

For the two involved it would certainly seem that way.

Because as a void opened up yet again it dropped something out of it. The figure crashed into the sand next to the orange haired boy. And when the sand settled it revealed a small red and yellow masked fox kit with a hole in its chest.

(Time skip)

Two child-like voices rang out at the same time across the sandy desert.

"Ahhh! It's a monster/Talking fox!" they screamed at the same time as they pointed at each other.

The two had been out for a few hours and had woken up at the same time. Memories of their deaths were threatening to overwhelm them once again.

Then they spotted each other.

Never in their lives had they thought something like this possible and their first reaction upon seeing each other was to leap back and point while screaming in shock/fear.

Though they did calm down after a couple of minutes and opted to examine each other wearily. The orange haired boy noticed that that fox seemed to be having trouble walking. It kept trying to stand up on its hind legs only to fail miserably.

"What? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" he screamed as he finally took noticed of his significantly…altered body. "I'm a animal now! Why!?" But the boy couldn't give an answer. He just stood there staring as the fox continued to try and stand up on hind legs. He had to admit to himself as well. This fox was way cooler looking then any he had ever seen. It was blood red with a single white patch on the chest, It had yellow paws and a yellow tipped tail. It also wore a mask. He didn't know foxes could wear masks. It covered its entire head save for the lower jaw and had a broken spiral like symbol on the forehead. And where the ears were supposed to be, two long spikes of the mask slanted back in place of the ears. They looked more like they belonged on a rabbit but it didn't bother him. It made the fox look cooler. But he still had to know…

"Um, how can you talk?" The question was full of childlike curiosity.

The fox's attention automatically focused back on the orange haired boy and he too mad some observations.

And although he felt fear when looking at the creature he still couldn't help but stare in fascination. He'd never seen a monster before and since it wasn't attacking him he figured he'd get a better look.

The creature was about three feet tall and had white skin. Red tattoos were etched all over the body like tribal markings and glowing yellow eyes peered back at him from behind a red and white skull mask. Bright orange hair stuck out and back like an urchin. It also had a tail. It was short and slightly stubby but he could tell, given time and some growth that the tail would grow to be used like a deadly whip. The end looked like it had been dipped in blood.

He had just began examining the clawed hands when the monster spoke in a surprisingly shy little boy's voice. Granted the voice did sound slightly mechanic as it vibrated the mask in which it came out of.

"It's not polite to stare," he said quietly as if self conscious. In fact it was so innocent a tone that the fox's retort was killed before it even formed and was replaced by a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that it's just I've never seen a real monster before so I was uh...curious.

The monster crossed its arms as if offended.

"Hey! I'm not a monster! Are ya callin me ugly or something!?" He said as he looked away and up at the sky.

The fox sweat dropped. "Uh Have you looked in a mirror lately Skull Boy?"

"Hey!" yelled the monster again.

"You're just a stupid furball!"

The fox growled, causing the monster to take a fearful step back but then a random thought suddenly entered his head. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know where we are do ya? I mean I just died and all and I was sorta expecting a place full of ramen and pretty girls to be my heaven."

The monster gasped. "You just died too!?" Then he made a gagging noise. "Girls as icky!" The fox laughed.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Then both became solumn again. "This sucks," said the fox as he sat on his haunches while his tail waved adorably behind him. The monster took a seat next to him and sighed. "What do we do now?" he asked.

The fox shook his head. "I don't know."

"I guess we're just gonna hafta figure things out huh?" said the monster.

The fox nodded, then beamed. "But that's okay! I'm use ta bein alone so no biggie! I can survive."

The Skull boy just hugged his knees to his chest. "I miss Momma and Papa." He said. The fox sighed sadly. "And I miss Oji-San."

The two just sat in silence for a few more minutes, reliving their past lives in their heads.

"Hey," began the monster. "How did you die?"

The fox looked down at the ground and glared. "I-I was attacked by stupid villagers cause they thought I was a demon."

"Was it cause you're a talking fox?"

"No. I was actually a human before I died. The villagers were just stupid I guess. What about you? How'd you die?"

The orange haired monster sighed. "I'm not sure. I think Momma tried to save me from something but I don't know what. I do know that whatever she saved me from got her instead."

The fox tried to give a comforting hug but realized that he couldn't do so because of his new body. He silently cursed.

"But I will find her,"

The declaration was so quiet the fox barely heard it. But it did make him smile and smile widely.

"I'll help you!" he declared loudly."

"Huh?"

The fox nodded, jumping to his feet and nearly falling over again due to his lack of experience with four legs.

"yeah! It's not like I have anything better to do and I didn't have any parents or anyone that loved me except for Oji-San and he's still alive so I'll help you! We'll get so strong that whatever took your Kaasan will tremble in fear at our power!"

The orange haired monster actually let out a grateful laugh. "And after that we'll find heaven and live forever in paradise!"

"But what if there is no heaven?" asked the fox.

The orange haired monster looked up in thought for ten seconds before he held out his hand.

"Then we'll make one." He said. "We'll make sure that the afterlife is something to look forward to. Deal?"

The fox grinned and placed a paw in the little monster's hand in a handshake. "Deal."

The two smiled at each other and turned in a random direction, memories of their past lives fueling them, and new dreams pushing them forward.

"Oh uh," began the fox. "I never did get your name."

The little monster gave a smile even though it was hidden behind his mask. "Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice ta meecha Ichigo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ichigo smiled again and set out towards the horizon, Naruto walking awkwardly next to him. Two spirits transformed but unaffected by the taint the transformation brings. In time these two would forge their own destiny. One made from legends. Many hardships will meet them on their journey and many will change the way they see the spirits of those lost to suffering because of these two.

They say fate really does like to mess around with the current timeline. What type of future would come from these two being dead? Transformed and in each other's company? No one can actually answer that question. It's up to these two to decide what future to build…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The first part of the prologue was…god it was horrible but I'm glad to see it got better. Tell me what you think.**

**Also for those who might be a bit confused about what they look like. Imagine Ichigo in his hollow form only chibified and Naruto as a masked red and yellow fox with a broken shiki fujin seal on his forehead. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: LOL I did NOT misspell the title of this story. I did that on PURPOSE yall!**

**And now with the coming of this chapter comes an announcement.**

**I have posted a challenge for anyone willing to take it up. It's in my profile. Read it then decide on whether or not you want to indulge.**

**Now then, time for the next chapter yall!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one**

Time became irrelevant to the two as they trudged side by side across the desert, walking endlessly with seemingly nowhere to go and seemingly getting nowhere. Naruto had grasped the concept of walking on four legs quite quickly. "_It's like crawling,"_ he mused as he took carful but quick steps in order to keep up with his new friend. He still hated the fact that he had turned into a fox when he died and he was glad to know that this bleak desert wasn't heaven either. But it didn't stop him from wondering what this place was though. So far the only form of life he's encountered was Ichigo and he was just as lost.

The two came upon a small white and very dead tree and collapsed by it. "This sucks," said Naruto with what would have been a pout had he been in a human body.

Ichigo agreed with him with a nod. "I thought little kids always got into heaven."

"Apparently not," grumbled Naruto as he lied down and rested his head on his front paws. Ichigo cast a sideways glance at the fox but said nothing. He just gave a sigh and diverted his eyes toward the sky.

"It's so dark here," he muttered. "And it feels…scary." He couldn't describe the feeling that constantly lingered in the air but it did make him feel afraid, as if he'd get attacked if he didn't find a good place to hide. Naruto on the other hand just chuckled. "You die and turn into a skeleton monster thing and you're still afraid of the dark?"

"Hey shut up!"

Naruto laughed. "It's okay though, I know whatcha mean. This place feels extra funny."

"Do you think we should keep moving?"

Naruto yawned. "Nah we can sleep for a little bit."

Ichigo sweat dropped. "You've taken three naps already," he deadpanned. Naruto shrugged. "So? I get tired easily."

"You're just lazy," he said.

"And you're a crybaby but ya don't hear me saying it all the time."

Ichigo glared but said nothing else for a minute. "Just don't sleep for a day like last time."

Naruto curled into a little ball and yawned again. "Okay," he said drowsily, already nodding off to sleep.

The truth is that Naruto is actually tired very easily and he couldn't figure out why. When he was alive he had energy in droves. He could go on for days. But now that he's dead he seemed to have very little energy and was tired out very easily. It got better every day but the first week he'd been here had been a real inconvenience. He was borderline Narcoleptic. He gave a slight smile as he finally fell asleep though. He could feel his old strength and stamina returning a bit more after every nap.

---

"Hey fox, is it me or are you getting bigger?"

The fox just shrugged and continued to walk. "Eh, I'm not sure," he said. Ichigo examined the fox a bit more. He was indeed bigger. How the hell Naruto hadn't noticed was beyond him. The fox was nearly as tall as he was now!

Two months had gone by and both Naruto and Ichigo had adjusted well to their new lifestyle. Not that there was much to adjust to. They traveled all over the place, encountering nothing but desert and harsh winds, but they managed to pass the time by talking about their past lives.

Ichigo still couldn't believe people like what Naruto had described of his home actually existed. Where he's from the only ninjas he's ever heard of were performers and dramatic cartoons, and likewise Naruto had never heard of anything Ichigo had described. The level of technology Ichigo had described to him had amazed him.

"We gotta find out how to go there someday!" he had exclaimed. He had also ignored Ichigo's "Aren't we dead? I don't think we can get back."

The two talked about everything. Naruto found himself wishing he had lived in Ichigo's home as the people there had probably seen far too much and far too busy with their advanced society to be worried about some random blonde kid while Ichigo was interested in meeting this Sakura girl Naruto had talked on and on about. Something about natural pink hair just couldn't leave his curiosity button alone.

They had also gotten a feel for each other's personalities a bit more as well. Naruto was hyperactive, loud and overly cheerful yet at the same time he was solemn, grief ridden and angry. Ichigo didn't blame him. He'd be angry too if he grew up being hated then murdered in cold blood. What amazed him though was that fact that despite all of his pent-up emotions, Naruto still had the capacity for great love and purity. He could tell just by the way he talked about the Old man Hokage.

Naruto had found Ichigo to be sarcastic, whiny and prone to losing his temper. But Ichigo was very loyal and brave as well. His courage was matched only by a few, though it was hard to tell with no obstacles in the way to test his theory. Still though, he liked Ichigo's attitude.

The two were also both surprisingly intelligent for a couple of six-years-olds. One month after they had died and Naruto got the full story on how Ichigo died, including the part where he was eaten by a masked monster, they had come to the conclusion that the desert world they now travelled was the home world of all monsters with masks and that they were automatically brought here when they transformed. But it still didn't answer the question as to the reason they were transformed and sent to this world after they died or where the hell all of the other residents of this world were. What did it mean? What did these transformed bodies represent? Were they being punished? Tested? Were they misplaced? Maybe this world was limbo? They couldn't find an answer.

That is part of the reason they travel endlessly. They are searching for these answers.

"Hey ya know what?' began Naruto with a cheerful tone as he and Ichigo walked at a leisurely pace across the sand.

"Yeah? What?" said Ichigo in a more annoyed voice. Naruto grinned. "Ah don't be like that Skull Boy. I was just thinking that this place is like a giant sandbox that we have all to ourselves, Think of the fun we could have!"

Ichigo huffed. "I hate sand," he said simply. "Stupid kids that always tried to pick on me cause of my hair always played at the sandbox."

Naruto deflated. "You're no fun," he grumbled. Ichigo turned and gave the fox a stare for a few seconds before he spoke.

"And besides, you're a fox. How're you gonna build anything made out of sand without any thumbs?"

Naruto growled. "Shut up jerk. I woulda found a way."

"Sure."

Naruto was about to respond when he suddenly tripped on something and face planted in the sand. Ichigo burst into laughter.

"H-hey shut up! It's not funny!" Naruto directed his glare towards what had tripped him. "Stupid rock," he growled out as he took a swipe with his right paw. He gasped in surprise when the object suddenly sunk into the sand and out of sight.

"Hey wait what was that?" Naruto instantly began to dig in the spot where the object was, curiosity having already overtaken him. Ichigo turned to watch his friend as he dug in the sand at an almost frantic pace.

"What are you doing?" he asked. But Naruto ignored him. Ichigo sighed and sat down. Knowing Naruto this could go on for another hour.

Several hour later Naruto leapt out of the large ten foot wide thirteen foot deep crater with a disappointed huff. "Whatever it was its gone now," he said as he took a bit of time to regain his breath.

"You think?" said Ichigo sarcastically. "I knew it was gone ten minutes after you started digging."

"Shut up."

Ichigo got back to his feet. "So are you ready to go?" he asked with a sigh. At Naruto's nod the two turned away from the hole and headed off.

Not even three seconds after they had vanished over the horizon, a single eye stalk rose from the center of Naruto's hole. It peered in the two children's direction, relief shining in its golden pupil. A foot more and that fox would have discovered him. He was glad they quit when they did. Otherwise he'd end up having to fight them. And he honestly didn't want to do that.

Because even though they had the appearance of children he knew that was just a façade.

Because no child has such a powerful and unique aura. No. He was better off leaving the likes of them alone.

Naruto and Ichigo, completely unaware of the creature they had barely missed meeting, just continued on, once again quiet. The two were quite odd for children. They could go on for hours, even days without uttering a single word, each one lost in their own thoughts while at the same time they could talk for days on end about everything and nothing at the same time. They could get so caught up in their thoughts that they completely lose contact with the world around, something that could be considered quite dangerous for them.

But to them it didn't really matter. They were in no danger as far as they were concerned. How could there be if there was nothing to endanger them? But even they knew that was foolish thinking. Obviously there had to be more than just them here. Especially if their theory about this place being the home for all masked monsters was correct. But even then they still weren't all that concerned. They were already dead. What more could happen?

"Hey Ichigo what's that?" asked Naruto suddenly as he looked straight ahead with squinted eyes. The orange haired boy followed the Fox's gaze and spotted his friend's object of attention almost immediately. It wasn't too far off but at the same time quite a ways away. It shimmered against the sand a sickly black color while at the same time seemed to take the shape of something.

Naruto eyes got wide.

"It's a person!" he exclaimed. "C'mon let's go!" he said excitably as he dashed off towards the object. "Naruto wait!" shouted Ichigo but it was too late. The fox was already a few yards away. Ichigo sighed and gave chase.

As the two got closer and closer they were able to identify a bit more of the creature in front of them. It was hunched over and facing away from them, energy pitch black, swirling around it and disrupting the surrounding sand. It was powerful. The two children could literally taste the energy in the air.

"Whoa," exclaimed the fox kit as they came to a halt a dozen yards away from the creature.

It was tall and humanoid, its masked resembled that of an ogre skull and its skin was orange/red. It stood there for a second, examining its own fists before it started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha! Yes! I did it! After hundreds of years I'm finally a Vasto lorde! This is great. I can't wait to slay my first victims in this form!"

The creature laughed a bit more and Naruto decided that perhaps it wasn't best to let this guy know they were there. So he tried to back away slowly, Ichigo mirroring him.

Unfortunately for the two, The Vasto Lorde already knew they were there, and before they even got two steps back, the creature was upon them, looking down in curiosity.

"Well well well what do we have here?"

"Crap!" explained Naruto as he tried to run.

"Ah, ah, ah not so fast there." A large hand shot out and grabbed the little fox by the scruff of his neck. His other hand grabbed the top of Ichigo's head. Fear gripped both the children's hearts as a pair of glowing red eyes peered directly at them.

"Two little hollows with such an unusual reitsu, how…interesting."

The two children felt confusion suddenly enter their minds, replacing their fear in an instant.

"Hollow? Reitsu?" what're those?"

The vasto lorde seemed genuinely surprised for a second before he chuckled. "Ah, Newly dead souls then eh? Heh heh and children no less. He licked his lips. "How very interesting."

Ichigo, unable to hold back his remark any longer blurted out, "Look, you're starting to creep me out. Get to the point already!"

Naruto growled. "You baka! You tryin to get us killed faster?"

The vasto lorde laughed. It was a sound that sent chills up and down their spines.

"Heh heh amusing brats. Luckily for you I have no interest in your power."

He then looked to the east. "However, there are countless others that will definitely come after you. You won't survive a day if you face these foes, uneducated as you are."

"Eh?"

The vastor lorde chuckled again. "Come. You need to learn what you are." Then, the hollow vanished, taking the two with him.

They reappeared in a dark forest deep under the desert.

"This," began the vasto lorde. "It's the true home of the lower ranks of the hollows. This is where you two belong."

Naruto looked up, confusion shining in his eyes. "But…I still don't get it. What are we? What are hollows?"

The vasto lorde merely pointed to the right and said, "See for yourself."

The two children obeyed. What they saw, shocked them to the core.

There were hundreds of masked monsters gathered in a huge group, slaughtering each other, devouring body parts, ruthlessly ending the existences of those around them. Agonized screams tore through the air and reitsu particles drifted through the air. For over an hour the two children watched, mesmerized by the brutality they were witnessing.

"W-what…is this?" asked Ichigo as he took a fearful step back. This couldn't be happening. Naruto was in a similar state of mind.

The vasto lorde chuckled again. "Let me be the first one to welcome you two to Huecho mundo. The home world for the Hollow spirit, the only domain for the souls lost in darkness and despair to exist. This…is the afterlife for lost souls."

The two boy gasped and stared up at the larger hollow in shock. This…was the afterlife? This was supposed to be heaven? This…couldn't be true. It couldn't be possible!"

The Vasto lorde chuckled as he saw the emotions pass over the two children's eyes. "Hollows are beasts. We have no peaceful afterlife. Your only chance at survival…"

The hollows killing each other suddenly disintegrated then reformed as one gigantic cloak wearing long nosed mask creature with a terrifying howl.

"Is to get strong."

Ichigo and Naruto could only stand there in shocked horror as it became clear to them. They were monsters. They were never going to see heaven. They couldn't even tell if a heaven existed anymore. Not after witnessing this.

The vasto lorde began to fade away, chuckling the whole time. "Grow strong little hollows. Learn to harness those unique energies you have," he said.

"Because after all…" the last of the hollows faded away and so did the vasto lorde.

"That's all you can do. Heh heh heh heh heheh…"

Then he was gone, the two children were once again alone. The giant beast had lumbered away, now a mindless drone. Naruto and Ichigo felt like crying. Is that what they were doomed to? Was this their fate? To wonder an endless desert slaughtering all who stand in their path for eternity?

"No…" said Naruto. "I won't."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I'm…not a monster. I won't be a monster."

"We'll find heaven," said Naruto.

"No…" said Ichigo. "We'll create heaven. This afterlife sucks. I don't think its much better for the people who haven't turned into…hollows. I don't think…a heaven exists."

Naruto nodded and forced himself to turn away from the former battleground. "But first…we do have to get stronger."

Ichigo nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, we'll have to fight."

The two children nodded to each other one more time then looked into the darkness that forest was enshrouded in. There were numerous secrets hidden in that darkness, danger hidden behind every corner.

"We'll get strong," said Ichigo.

"We'll become…gods," said Naruto.

"We'll save my Kaa-san and create a true heaven."

The two then gave determined smiles and ventured into the forest. Never to be heard from again for another ten years…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that was the first official chapter! Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter two is here and waiting for your eyes! Heh. This story is popular. Or it's getting popular. That's always a good sign. I just have to make sure to keep my updates consistent.**

**Now then, here's the chapter**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two**

With a pain filled grunt, a large bear like hollow smashed into the ground, covered in bruises and cuts. Its glowing eyes were shining with fear and resignation. **"So…it's true," **he grunted out between labored breaths. A second later a vaguely humanoid shape landed beside him and crossed its arms.

"Is what true? That you're really an Adjuchas class hollow? Because I really doubt that."

The bear tried to glare but couldn't muster up the energy. **"Low-level trash," **he said instead, causing the humanoid shape to laugh.

"This comin from the guy who got his ass whooped all over this forest? Heh."

The bear growled and tried to stand again. **"This…is a travesty," **he muttered. **"I'm over three hundred years old and two classes higher on the ladder than you. How can I have lost to trash weaklings like you?" **

The humanoid figure laughed again. "Three hundred and you're already and Adjuchas? Well, that is impressive." Then he started thinking.

"Well maybe your three hundred year old ego would still be intact if you'd stayed away from us eh? Just because you're WAY older than me doesn't mean that I'm weaker. But Noooooooo you HAD to come over to play in the kitchen but couldn't take the heat. You suck."

The hollow roared. **"Don't taunt me!!!"**

"Taunt? I don't taunt people. What do you think I am? An asshole? No, I tell the truth and that's it."

The hollow succeeded in getting back to his feet. He towered four feet over his adversary like a menacing wall of flesh and fur. But the significantly smaller hollow didn't even so much as flinch.

"Hey Smokey, we've done this already so why waste both our times?"

"**Fuck you, child. I will not be embarrassed like this."**

The humanoid hollow shrugged and sighed. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

**I'm not done with you yet insect! Face me!!!"**

With another roar, the bear charged, its claws lengthening and getting sharper in an instant. **"Die!"**

The figure sighed and without even pausing in his trek, bashed the bear in the side of the head, with his tail, knocking him out.

"Jeez."

He continued walking.

Ten years is more than enough to change two children. And that's exactly what happened. The two had learned a lot over the last decade. They had gained a lot as well, power, reputation, a good number of decent challenges. Hell, they even had a few hollows willing to be their underlings even if they absolutely refused to take servants. "Such a thing is not something that should even exist in the afterlife," they had said to the numerous weaker hollows that had come to them.

They had also grown. No longer were they the little midgets, as so many had found the pleasure of calling them. Ichigo stood an impressive five ten, his orange hair was a wild mane of spikes that went down to his mid back and his tail really was a deadly whip now, strong and dangerous like that of a reptile and the markings on his body grew more intricate and beautiful. He was often mistaken for a Vasto-Lorde due to his very humanoid shape but confirmed just as quickly that he was not due to his reitsu. No matter how…vast and different it was, it was still that of a low class hollow. Perhaps that is why he and Naruto were the constant targets of all of the higher level hollows out there. Oh well. It didn't really matter to him at all. It gave him time to practice and get stronger.

Naruto had grown as well…

BOOM

"**Hey Skull boy that took you longer than it should have. Getting soft there are ya?"**

Ichigo didn't even bat an eyelash as a massive masked fox with seven tails crashed into the ground next to him. The creature was huge. He towered over Ichigo by more than ten feet and radiated an aura more sinister feeling that Ichigo's. For years the two had questioned this but they never could find an answer. The fox's fur was a mix of crimson, yellow and orange. It was a uniquely beautiful mixture that shimmered on the border between all three colors when the light hit him. Ichigo had called him rainbow fox for three years. The tips of his tails were bone white as were the paws and underside. His mask stayed the same, only increasing in size with its owner. The broken seal on the forehead was also something the two had always questioned. But Naruto just couldn't piece together what it was there for. No other hollows had such designs and it made him glad to know that he was unique.

"Bite me Fox," said Ichigo with an annoyed huff as he continued walking. Naruto merely chuckled as he fell into place with his friend. It was quite an odd site even in the forest. While it was generally common for hollows to travel together. That usually only applied to the weaker and less intelligent hollows and Gillian. But to see two low class hollows as intelligent as these two and as powerful, travelling together was odd, especially with the very obvious size difference between the two. By all rights, these two should be trying day and night to eat each other.

Ichigo and Naruto hadn't even begun their plans to create a heaven for the souls of the departed. How could they when they were spending all of their time surviving in a forest full of monsters hell bent on killing them and absorbing their power?

Still though, they actually enjoyed it. Hollows, the more intelligent ones could be rather good company, especially those of weaker power who…looked up to them so to say. And since they had a certain…reputation, they always had available sparring partners. Sure, many hollows mocked them at every turn, calling them soft pussies and such, but they still had fun. Ichigo smiled despite the fact that it was hidden by his mask.

Naruto himself was similar to Ichigo in terms of thought. He had loads of fun! He had never been so free in his entire time existing. When he was alive, the pleasures he had access to now, were denied to him with a vengeance. But after he died, he had gained everything he was missing out on, a friend, a goal, power and a good deal of respect. He never told Ichigo this but he's glad they were both killed on the same day. Otherwise they would have never met.

The two were fifteen now, teenagers in human terms but still babies according to the rest of the hollows. It didn't bother them too much. They knew that if they so chose, and they were smart enough, Hollows could go on forever. But what did bother them is the constant disbelief they were faced with whenever someone faces off against them. They've literally had people swearing that they had some other more powerful hollows working for them behind the scenes even as they were bashed into the ground by a tail or a fist. It was freaking ridiculous.

The two were taken out of their thoughts by a sudden onslaught of spiritual pressure from right in front of them. It appeared so suddenly it momentarily shocked them both. Then a voice spoke up.

"Hmmm pale skin, orange hair, red tattoos, and a giant seven tailed fox. Yep it's them alright."

Naruto and Ichigo stared at the figure of a humanoid reptilian hollow twice as large as Ichigo. It stared with a mix of anger and mocking at the two before it.

"Hmmm we meet at last."

"**Eh? You've been lookin for us?"** began Naruto. **"Don'cha got better things to be doin with your afterlife?" **

The hollow glared. "Don't mock me boy. I'm here to see if those rumors spoken about you are really true."

Ichigo sighed. "Not this again. Naruto you take him."

The fox shrugged. **"Sheesh it's always the same with you guys huh?" **

The hollow's eyes narrowed. "I'm different from those fools that you faced in the past."

"**Yeah and we've heard that about a bajillion times too." **

Ichigo snorted. "A bajillion? You're not even trying anymore to sound intelligent are you? you lazy Fox?"

"**Bite me Skull boy." **

"Don't mock me!" exclaimed the hollow. "I'll have you know that I was a master martial artist when I was alive! I won't be underestimated!" The hollow charged straight at Ichigo, attempting to capture him off guard, unfortunately his path was rudely interrupted by one of Naruto's tails, which suddenly slammed into his back tossing him like a rag doll clear over Ichigo and into the forest.

"**He swings he scores!"** said Naruto, clearly happy. Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Master martial artist, as if we haven't already faced every ex battle class there is."

Naruto chuckled. **"Hey remember that guy who said he was an emperor in life?" **

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, and I still think he was telling the truth."

Naruto shrugged, not caring at all, though the mocking grin could be seen on his maw. **"Whatever you say Skull boy, whatever you say." **

Ichigo was about to respond when he was suddenly booted in the side of the head and sent careening into a tree. He fell to the ground on his head looking shocked. For a second everything was quiet.

Before Naruto burst into laughter.

"**Hahahahahahahaha Ichigo you suck man! you really do!!!"**

"Hey bite me, Ass Wipe! The coward snuck me!" The orange haired hollow glared heatedly at the reptile that Naruto had swatted away earlier and let a bit of his reitsu leak out. The hollow's eyes widened at the power hidden just behind. If Ichigo chooses to he could kill him with his spiritual pressure alone! This was…this was unreal!

However he narrowed his eyes and prepared to strike again. He had something to prove and these two were the perfect stepping stones for him. He wasn't going to let these two children make a fool of him. Unfortunately for him however, Naruto had other plans, thus becoming evident when a massive paw suddenly slammed down and pinned the reptile to the ground.

"**Uh, yeah. Look guy, I'm really not in the mood right now alright? So beat it before I seriously hurt you." **

The hollow glared up at him, reitsu suddenly exploding off of him in a display that made Naruto widen his eyes in surprise. The fox recovered just in time to avoid a vicious upward kick to the jaw.

**Heh so you DO have a bit of skill do ya? fine then."**

Ichigo just righted himself and sat down and inspected his fingernails in a manner that told everyone there that he was bored. The reptile hollow's eye twitched a bit. He stood straight up and glared into Naruto's eyes. His reitsu was swirling around him like a tornado. It was actually quite impressive.

"Damn these brats still mock me are you really that arrogant? Because you happened to win a few battles over a few low class opponents? HA! Don't make me laugh! I refuse to believe that the two of you are as strong as they say you are. No one with your philosophy could hold that type of power!"

At this Naruto's eyes narrowed. He's heard this million of times as well. **"A philosophy? You're all butt hurt over a fuckin philosophy?"** Naruto's reitsu began to leak out, thick and gelatinous, and crimson. It was like its own entity. The hollow tensed up at this but he couldn't help but scoff as well.

"You and your friend are disgraces to hollow everywhere, walking around showing off your strength but then refusing to finish off your opponents. It shameful! Heh I heard that you don't even eat! It's a wonder you're even as strong as you are."

Naruto sighed. **"Well excuse me for viewing your perception of afterlife as a stupid one. Things like death shouldn't even be fucking possible in the afterlife. Every soul should be granted its own paradise after death. After all it's a second existence, a blank slate. Ichigo and I were killed when we were five almost six. SIX!" **a burst of reitsu threw the hollow into a tree**. "Do you know how fucking disappointing it is to die a little kid and wake up to this shit? Then we learn that this place wasn't even Hell, just a second existence for those who couldn't get over their sadness. How un fucking fair is that? Then we find that these souls go around killing and eating each other? HAH! What kind of afterlife is that? You wanna know why we don't kill or eat other hollows? It's because it's WRONG!"**

Naruto stood up to his full height, he loomed over the reptilian hollow and glared with piercing glowing blue orbs, yet another unique thing he and Ichigo alone shared as the eyes of a hollow were always yellow and black. **"So don't come to us with your petty little judgments. We won't kill. We won't eat others and we sure as hell won't take the easy way to getting strong. **He turned and started heading away. **If you want to get strong then train. It's what we do. It's not that hard."**

The hollow could only watch, shocked as the giant fox vanished into the woods with Ichigo following after him.

"Heh that was strangely Emo of you fox."

"**Bite me Skull Boy,"**

The two continued on, trading good natured insults as they always did. But they were unaware of a pair of eyes that was watching them.

"Jeez, agin they let someone live?" began a voice full of arrogance and scorn. "They're both a coupla pussies. I say we take em out right now."

"And for the millionth time, no. You know what Aizen Sama said. We are to observe them. They…interest him."

"Pfft whatever."

Two hollows hidden in the shadows watched the two boys for over an hour. It had been about four months since word had reached their master's ears, about two hollows, low level with more reitsu and strength than hollows more than two classes up the ladder then them. They knew all about what these two were about, how they refused to kill. How they refused to eat other hollows. They even avoided the massive gatherings that formed the Gillian. It was quite a shock at first to learn that people like these two existed. Pacifists were not the ideal choice of lifestyle if you planned to live long in this world. They were…unique. Aizen-Sama had taken an interest in them for the simple fact that they were so…pure.

However he didn't want to reveal himself to them. They'd come to him. All hollows did.

That was what Aizen's words had been when he sent these two to observe Naruto and Ichigo four months ago.

"It's always and adventure following these two…" began the first voice.

"Whatever."

There was an audible sigh before both were gone.

Once they were gone, Naruto and Ichigo both visibly relaxed.

"**Ya think they'll ever tell us why they're following us?" **asked Naruto with a grin. Ichigo glared. "I know you heard them talkin you dipstick, and based on their conversation the answer is no."

Naruto sighed and plopped to the ground, rattling the trees around him. **"Jeez you're such a moody bitch ya know that?" **

"Bite me Fox."

"**Anyway I wonder who this, Aizen Guy is? Is he some type of powerful hollow with thousands of underlings?"**

Ichigo shrugged. The truth is that Naruto and He first heard the name Aizen mentioned when they were ten. They had defeated a rather cocky hollow and right before they left to continue their wonderings. the hollows started panicking, demanding that they kill him or he'd be forced to face Aizen-Sama's wrath. But like now, they didn't give two shits about Aizen and his pointless wrath. To this day they know not what happened to that hollow. Only that they didn't kill him. It was shortly after the tenth year after they died that they noticed a pair of rather powerful hollows trailing them wherever they went. They were horrible at stealth, especially that arrogant guy whose voice is full of the lust for battle. Naruto wanted to laugh every time they "Secretly" followed after him and his orange haired companion.

"**Well, ain't no skin off my bones. Wake me up in an hour," **Said Naruto as he closed his eyes. Ichigo would have raised an eyebrow if he could.

"What makes you think I'm waking your big fat lazy ass up, Asshole."

"**I ain't fat dammit! It's the fur." **

Whatever helps you sleep at night fatty."

"**Bite me Skull boy." **

The two boys were asleep three minutes later, smiles tugging at their lips. It was always like this. The two were like brothers. And only they could understand their relationship.

(Elsewhere)

"So…they are stronger than they were a month ago?' asked a male voice from within the shadows. It was a voice that was paved over with kindness and aristocracy, but also transparent and filled with dark intention.

Two hollows stood rigid at attention, their entire postures desiring nothing more than to please the owner of this voice.

"Yes," began a female centaur-like Hollow with green hair. "They grow stronger everyday and still they refuse to kill. I still do not know why this is, but I know it has to do with their…dissatisfaction with the afterlife."

There was silence for a second before, "How strong do you think they are now?"

The second hollow scoffed. He was a large praying mantis with a mane of smooth black hair. "They're nothing," he said. "Hardly worth wasting our time observing."

"I disagree," said the centaur, causing the praying mantis to glare at her. "They are both very powerful. They can fight with Adjuchas now. The fox seems to be growing tails whenever he reaches a certain level of power. I'm not sure how many more tails he has to go. The orange haired Vasto-lookalike has gotten a lot faster and his reitsu recently took on the feel of a Shinigami…hybrid. But I'm not sure. Perhaps he had Shinigami in his ancestry. I guess that in a few months they may even be stronger than some of the Espada."

If anyone one else was around they would have gasped, However since it was just the three of them the responses were not all that noteworthy.

"I see…" said the shadowy figure after a minute. "Interesting." He seemed to contemplate for a few more minutes before the words came smoothly.

"Fight them. If they are as strong as you say than they should provide a decent challenge. If not, then kill them."

"What do we do if they prove to be stronger than us?" asked the centaur the praying mantis scoffed.

The shadowed man said nothing at first before he said, "Win their favor. Convince them to come to me."

The two hollows nodded, "As you command, Aizen –Sama."

Meanwhile as Naruto and Ichigo slept, they spoke while asleep, their dreams seeming to take on lives of their own.

"_It's time to begin," _said a voice in Ichigo's head.

"_**It is time for you to begin your ascent to godhood," **_said a voice in Naruto head.

"_Impress me…Ichigo."_

"_**Make me proud…brat." **_

"_Fulfill your promise."_

"_**Stay true to yourself." **_

The two boys spoke simultaneously.

"Of course/**Dattabayo"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And thus it begins. Naruto and Ichigo have a long grueling path ahead of them. Will they make it? Or will they fail. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It seems that I take so long to update sometimes that people think I 'm abandoning my fics. Trust me when I say that is untrue. If I abandon a fic it will suddenly vanish from my list. If its still on my list you can count on it being alive still. However, a few of my fics are on hold for a second till I can get a new charger for my laptop.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter three**

Naruto was having a very peacefully and admittedly rare dream filled sleep when a yell of surprise jerked him awake and into a battle ready stance in a near instant.

"What the hell!? Where did this thing come from!?"

Naruto, who had already been about to attack the cause of his friend's yell, face planted when he saw what the true cause of the yelling was.

Ichigo had apparently woken up to discover a huge ass cloth wrapped butcher knife stabbed into the ground next to him. The Humanoid reptilian hollow was circling the sword cautiously poking and prodding it wearily as if expecting it to suddenly lash out and cleave him in half.

"**Jeez skull boy you nearly gave me a damn heart attack over a sword? Get your balls up ya pussy."**

Ichigo responded by bashing Naruto in the head with his fist. "Bite me, fox. You try waking up with a huge sword planted right next to your head. It looks like someone tried to kill me you dick!"

"**With a gift wrapped sword? As if. If anything, it's a gift from someone." **He eyed the blade. **"Hmm it actually feels like you…almost exactly like you in fact. Weird."**

Ichigo looked at the sword again and crossed his arms, still not trusting the blade until Naruto's tail reached out and grabbed it. The giant fox was immediately assaulted by foreign spiritual pressure, causing him to drop it with a chuckle.

"**Yep its definitely a part of you. It's just as much a dick as you. Pick it up man its harmless."**

Ichigo wasn't entirely convinced. He saw Naruto flinch and drop the blade but he did hear some of his friends other words. So with a sigh he reached out and grabbed the blade.

"Huh well whaddaya know it is harmless," he muttered as nothing happened.

"**See? I told ya, you worry wart."**

"Still though I wonder where it came from. Swords just don't appear outta nowhere for just anybody."

"**Yeah and as far as I know, hollows don't use swords." **

Ichigo pondered for a few more seconds before he shrugged and rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Heh you gotta admit it does look pretty bad ass on me though."

"**Or like you're overcompensating for something," **sniggered Naruto.

"Bite me Fox."

The two hollows sat in an awkward silence for about five seconds before they shrugged and stretched their muscles. So Ichigo had a sword now. It's really not that big of a deal in the long run. They headed out, once again wondering the forest.

"**Wait, why the hell would you need a sword anyway?" **asked Naruto suddenly, making Ichigo stare at him as if he were stupid.

"Where the hell have you been these last ten years?"

Naruto chuckled and said, **"Keepin my vow to NOT kill anyone, you dick. The same vow you're now gonna find yourself hard pressed to keep with that thing in your hand."**

Ichigo examined the blade for a few more seconds. Naruto was right. Something about this blade just screamed for the lives of hollows. How could a blade made to kill hollows manifest for a hollow? It was…illogical. And who wields these blades originally? He didn't know and it made him a bit uncomfortable. But getting rid of it felt wrong, very much so.

"Eh I guess I'll just have to make my injuries non-deadly. Hollows can re-grow limbs right?"

Naruto laughed. **"YOU can. Ya freak."**

"Bite me."

Putting aside his playful annoyance, Ichigo rested the blade on his shoulder and continued on, Naruto right next to him. As they walked, they could feel the numerous hollows in the shadows shying away from them, weary of approaching the two who were so obviously stronger than they are and many took one look at Ichigo's new sword and fled. It was a rather new and pleasant experience to them. Ichigo was still trying to decide how he was going to succeed in not killing anybody with his weapon and was pretty relieved to now he'd not have to be fighting anytime soon.

A wave of spiritual pressure abruptly destroyed that thought.

Naruto and Ichigo froze as the reitsu washed over the area. These guys were powerful! Adjuchas but with years worth of experience and ability.

"Shit!" muttered Ichigo, his hands tensing around the handle of his sword.

"**Yeah. Its about to get real on us," **muttered Naruto.

They scanned the forest waiting for a powerful pair of Hollows to emerge from the forest and challenge them to a fight.

What they didn't expect was for the air itself to suddenly split open and reveal a black void.

"Heh, we meet at last," said a man's voice, one that was full of bloodlust and excitement.

The two Young hollows watched in fascination as two forms emerged from the portals. Their eyes widened behind their masks as the two settled on the ground in front of them, the portal closing in an instant with a snap.

"What the hell?"

The giant six armed praying mantis laughed. Evilly while brandishing his scythe like bladed arms menacingly and the ram-centaur woman with green hair and a ram skull mask covering her face gave a polite bow.

Naruto chuckled.

"Something funny prick?" growled the praying mantis. The giant fox shrugged.

"**Well yeah," **he began. **"First is your rather pathetic attempt to look intimidating to a fox who's like six times your size."**

He turned to the centaur, ignoring the praying mantis's growl. **"Then you bow to us. Who the hell does that this day and age eh?"**

Ichigo snorted. "Not that we don't appreciate it or anything. Manners are, after all a cornerstone of a civilized society."

"**What the fuck society have you been livin in for the last ten years hmm Skull Boy? Cause it sure as hell ain't the one I've had the misfortune of livin in."**

"Bite me fox."

The centaur couldn't help it. She broke down into a fit of giggles, her high pitched but extremely cute voice reverberated through the forest, causing Ichigo and Naruto to look at her, confused and slightly amused by her voice.

"My, you two ARE different aren't you?" She giggled again. "You're also very cute."

Ichigo blushed but gave a grin. "Hey, its what we do," he said.

Naruto turned away and said, **"Being called cute is not cool in any way when the woman who calls you it makes it sound like she's talkin to a couple of toddlers."**

The woman laughed while the mantis snorted, uninterested. Naruto was actually surprised he hadn't said or done anything yet, as impatient as he seemed. He spoke again, deciding to finally get serious here.

"**Cuteness aside, you guys are here for a reason. Who are you and what the hell was that portal thing just now?" **

While the praying mantis looked at the two like they were idiots, the centaur spoke up again, feint surprise in her voice. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank and this is Nnoitra Jiruga. Um, forgive me but did you just inquire about the Garganta?"

Nnoitra choose this time to speak. "Ha! You two really are something! You don't even know how to create a friggin garganta!?"

Ichigo shrugged and Naruto leveled a stare at the mantis. **"What do you think?" **he asked with a deadpan tone. Neliel spoke up before Nnoitra could snarl and attack the giant seven tailed fox.

"That is most surprising," she began. "But that is definitely not our biggest concern."

"Oh? And what is your biggest concern?" asked Ichigo, his grip on his sword already getting tighter. Neliel gave a regretful sigh and said, "We are here to test you for our master. We are simply agents, scouts if you will for possible additions to Azen-Sama's army."

Ichigo and Naruto gasped. It was them! The two who had been following them on and off for a while now. Now their sudden appearance makes more sense. So this Aizen finally saw fit to contact them directly huh?

Naruto voiced the thoughts that were flying through his and Ichigo's mind at this moment.

"**Well…damn." **

Neliel continued.

"You two are different…unique. No hollow like you should even be possible. Aizen-Sama would be foolish to ignore the two of you. Look at you two. A giant fox who's very reitsu can scare even the toughest of foes. You may not realize this but your energy is something else entirely. It's thick, potent. Even now I can feel it swirling just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed, begging for destruction and death. It is like a vast ocean of fire screaming to erupt out of you like a volcano."

She turned to Ichigo

"And you are a Hollow who has more shinigami reistu than he does actual hollow, and with a Zanpaktou to go with it. And what's more, you are both low class hollows who are stronger than anything under the rank of high class adjuchas or Vasto Lorde. There are whispers about you two. They say that should you ever decide to advance through the ranks you could become unbeatable…gods. Nnoitra and I are here to test this theory. We will fight. If you prove yourselves you may live. We will even instruct you on a few things such as cero and Garganta, and Aizen-Sama will offer you a place in his army."

Her reitsu output increased a bit. Making Naruto and Ichigo finally release the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding with these revelations. Their minds were full of questions now and these two could…would provide the answers as long as they could win this fight that's about to go down.

Ichigo looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back. This was the real deal. There would be no crude jokes, no witty comments and no goofy antics. These two meant business! Damn they should have expected this.

"ah…jeez." said Ichigo as he held his…zanpaktou tighter. That was another thing he was going to ask her when this fight was over. Zanpaktou…the weapon that had suddenly appeared before him…Shinigami. Is that what a Zanpaktou was used by? So many questions. There was no doubt that he'd win. He HAD to win. They had to win. There was no other option.

The fox snorted, even as a thick red gel-like reitsu began to pour from the broken seal on his forehead and run down his body. **"Well damn. Got any ideas skull boy?"**

Ichigo gave his own snort as his reitsu sprang to life around him in a tornado of black outlined by red. "Yeah, don't die…again. Kami only knows that, that would just suck seeing as we met a coupla interesting people for once."

"**Pfft I saw you staring at Neliel-San's rack. Don't try and act all mysterious with me or her cause it aint working." **

"Bite me fox. Like you aint staring either." muttered Ichigo with a raised middle clawed finger.

Neliel blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

The red reitsu encased Naruto's body and vanished briefly before it exploded in all directions as it radiated with pure raw emotion and power. Neliel's eyes widened as the fox gave a loud roar while Nnoitra grinned. Ichigo's power did a similar explosion as he clutched his zanpaktou.

"You'll have to excuse me," began Ichigo. "I've had this sword for like…an hour."

"**Then don't use it, Idiot," **said Naruto.

"Fuck you dumbass. Worry about your own fight!"

Neliel eyed the two hollows as they finally stopped bickering and faced them. She was still blushing a bit but she did tense up. Looking at her own partner she gave a slight nod.

"Ready when you are," she said. The praying mantis laughed. "Hell yeah!" yellow reitsu exploded off of him in a show of power that actually shocked the two boys. "Fox boy! You're mine!"

He vanished.

"**Ah shi-!" **six claw tips slammed into Naruto's mask with the force of a freight train and sent him flying into the forest. Nnoitra wasted no time and dashed after him. Ichigo started at Neliel before he sighed and stuck his zanpaktou into the ground. "Dunno how to use it so…yeah."

Neliel giggled. "That's fine." she crouched and lowered her head, as if to ram him. "Now then, I hope you can fight. I normally abhor violence but I 'll follow Aizen-Sama to the ends of the world. His orders are to fight you and fight you I shall."

Purple reistu exploded off of her and she looked up, light brown eyes crinkled in a smile. Ichigo's own eyes Narrowed. "When this is over you're gonna tell us who this Aizen jackass is. Because its quite rude to send his lackeys to spy on us for as long as he's been doing."

Neliel's eyes widened in surprise, then she was forced to dodge as Ichigo launched himself at her, slamming into the ground with a punch a split second after she moved. "You knew we were following you." It wasn't a statement.

"Pfft Of course. No offence lady but your steal really sucks."

Neliel giggled again. "I see…"

She vanished. Ichigo vanished. They slammed into each other at full speed and a shockwave of power followed. "It looks like you have some questions to answer as well, Skull-Buy-Kun."

Ichigo twitched in annoyance as he swung.

----

Several hollows who had been brave enough to stay to witness the battle watched as Naruto flew through the air, back flipped and planted himself into the huge branch of a petrified tree. He leapt to the side a second later, just in time to avoid Nnoitra as he speared into the tree. "Ha!" he exclaimed as he immediately launched himself at the Fox. One claw swung horizontally at Naruto, who ducked his head. A second claw went for his left forepaw but was avoided when the fox simply lifted the limb. Nnoitra grinned some more, more of his claws flashing like lights as they attempted to slice and dice the fox Hollow.

"Die!"

All six claws came at him in a scissor attack. Nnoitra grinned.

THUNK!

"Wha…?"

Naruto chuckled. As he pushed the claws back with a single tail the appendage was more than twice as wide as Nnoitra and his claws hardly did any damage at all. **"Don't tell me you forgot about these already didja?" **The praying mantis jumped just in the nick of time to avoid a second tail as it nearly crushed him.

"**little bug should choose his fights more carefully ya know? I can't even feel your attacks. And here I thought you'd be a challenge what with that initial attack and all. Adjuchas my ass. Sounds like this Aizen guy's a real idiot as well if he thinks you guys are strong enough to challenge the Skull Boy and I." **

Nnoitra sneered. "Don't look down on me Teme!" More reitsu exploded off of him as he raised his head. Naruto looked on, interested as he felt a massive buildup of reitsu in eth mantis's mouth. "Let's see you act all smug after this bitch! Cero!"

Naruto gave a surprised yelp as a massive wave of yellow energy exploded from Nnoitra's mouth and shot at him. A second later the forest was rocked by a huge explosion.

----

Two blurs shot to and through the forest clearing, impacting each other periodically, sending shockwaves every time they impacted. Ichigo and Neliel were moving fast, very fast. The Green haired woman had been shocked at first to learn of her adversarie's speed but had quickly adjusted to it. She was even coming to enjoy it.

Ichigo jumped up over Neliel and tried to kick her in the back of the head. She reacted far faster than he thought capable and swung her arm in a back hand, smashing Ichigo in the side of the head and sending him careening to the side. He recovered and landed on all fours, hissing like a snake as his eyes flashed. He shot at her again and reared his fist back. She gave a playful "Tsk, tsk." before she leaned forward and smashed her head into his before she raised her front legs and slammed her hooves into his chest. However she didn't escape unfazed. Ichigo's tail slapped her upside the head as he flew away with a grunt. "Ugh!" He exclaimed as he bounced off the ground like a stone over water until he smashed into a boulder while she recovered from the dizziness that last hit had caused, staggering a bit before she regained her composure.

"You will have to do better than that Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo scowled and jumped to his feet. "I'm just getting started!" he shouted as he shot up then at her. "Take this!" He came down like a meteor with both feet forward in an attempt to hit her in the midsection. It worked and Neliel was sent skipping across the ground.

Ichigo gave an excited snort. "Ha! How's that for your ass lady!?"

Neliel shakily got to her feet as she clutched her stomach in pain. "W-wow…that hurt," she said, sounding like some kind of ditz. "You're really something aren't you Skull-Buy-Kun?"

"Stop calling me that dammit!" Neliel giggled as she took a couple of shaky breaths. "It seems I underestimated you."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Yea, so does everyone else. You ready to give up yet?" he asked. Neliel giggled, Ichigo was quickly getting used to/annoyed by her giggles but chose not to say anything.

"I'm sorry Skull-Kun but I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Impress me then, and I will concede to you."

She held her arms out in front of her and began to glow with reitsu.

Ichigo contemplated charging her while she was distracted but then dismissed the idea. Whatever she had up her sleeve couldn't be that bad anyway.

"I apologize for hiding this from you. I didn't think I'd have to reveal it to you."

In a flash of purple, a huge double ended lance appeared in her hands. "Meet Gamuza. I've had it ever since I first became an adjuchas. I wonder if its has the potential to become a Zanpaktou? Aizen-Sama certainly thinks so."

Ichigo's eyes got wide.

"Shit! A weapon!? Dammit I'm screwed! What do I do what do I do!?"

Neliel twirled her lance above her head a few times then prepared to strike. "Here I come Skull-Kun!"

"Dammit!" He barely avoided getting stabbed in the eye but did not avoid the spin move Neliel did, much like one would handle a bo-Staff and was smashed in the side of the head. He did two cartwheels before he collapsed in a heap. His head was ringing.

"Oh, that hurt. Damn now how am I gonna get her?"

He was no idiot. He knew she was a master of that thing. He had no hope of getting to her now. He didn't know what to do. It was purely by chance that his eyes landed on the zanpaktou still stabbed in the ground. He gasped.

"That's it!"

Faster then Neliel thought he could move in his current injured state, he shot at the sword and grabbed its hilt. "I may not be able to use it but its better than nothing!" He took a step forward and froze in shock as his sword suddenly began to glow.

"Eh?"

A sudden explosion of pent up reitsu tore the clearing apart as a voice that sounded both relived and annoyed sounded inside Ichigo's head.

"_Well…it's about time…Ichigo." _

Ichigo gasped as he felt an enormous amount of power suddenly flood his body from his sword, His reitsu skyrocketed and exploded upwards like a fountain.

Neliel gasped and dropped her lance. "W-wow…"

Ichigo's eyes began to glow a bright blue as the reitsu poured out of the Zanpaktou, using Ichigo as a conductor. "Ah…aahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"_What do you think you are doing? I am your Zanpaktou Ichigo. Never discard me like that again. Remember you are no longer fighting with just yourself. I am here now and I am a part of you. Heh it's no wonder this hollow is beating you so easily. You've been fighting at half strength the whole time." _

A second later the reitsu suddenly stopped, leaving Ichigo standing there with a shocked expression.

_"Remeber my words Ichigo..."_

He slowly looked towards Neliel and said, "Wow…what a rush." before he passed out.

----

The dust was clearing and Nnoitra was looking quite smug. "Ha! Bastard. I knew you weren't worth shit."

He went to turn away when a shadow suddenly loomed over him.

"**Zat so? Well explain to me why I'm here then eh little bug?" **

"Nnoitra only had time for a surprised gasp as he turned…and was promptly clamped in the teeth of the giant fox. "U-urg!" Naruto jaws clenched a little tighter, crusing the air out of Nnoitra's lungs and causing him to pass out."

Naruto Snorted and began to make his way towards the clearing where Neliel and Ichigo were. **"She better be awake. I wanna learn how to use that portal thing dammit," **he muttered.

However, all thoughts of questioning fled his mind as he saw the state of the clearing, as His jaw dropped, letting the unconscious Nnoitra drop to the round he exclaimed rather loudly, **"The fuck did you guys do here jeez! and...Skull boy lost!? Oi! Get your ass up dammit!" **

Ichigo was forced out of his slumber by Naruto bashing him in the head with a tail. A tail that was as thick and heavy as most trees.

"Aaarrggghhhh!!! You dick! What the fuck was that for!?" yelled Ichigo as he clamored out of the indentation his body had formed due to Naruto. The fox snorted at him. **"You got your ass whipped. And here I thought we were equal in terms of power and what not. Looks like I was right when I said you're goin soft."**

"Huh? Hey fuck you! Neliel didn't beat me! I passed out because of my freaky sword! It talks! And it said something about only using half strength because he wasn't being wielded.

**"Uh huh. Sure Skull boy, whatever helps you sleep at night."**

"Bite me!"

Neliel giggled, having recovered from her shock. "Skull-kun speaks the truth."

**"SKULL-KUN!? OH KAMI THAT'S RICH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" **

"Shut the fuck up you ass hole!"

Neliel waited for the two boys to calm down before she continued, glad her mask hid her extremely amused expression. "Your friend is not weak. He is just uneducated that's all. That sword he has is a Zanpaktou. It is a part of him, a manifestation of his charater, will and spirit energy. The whole time we fought he wasn't using it and still he managed to face me on a pretty even platform."

Naruto nodded. **"Okay fine I'll acept that. Had me worried there for a second Ichigo. Thought you've been lying to me all these years."**

"And you'd have been a fuckin idiot not to have noticed if I was...oh wait you are and idiot."

**"Bite me, Skull-Boy."**

"Anway, we won right? You gonna show that portal?"

Neliel smiled. "I'll concede. Though you didn't defeat me, your power has impressed me. I will show you how to open a garganta to the living world. Be warned that Shinigami patrol there constantly so be on your gaurd."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the "Living world" part of the sentence. He already knew where he wanted to go. He gave a bow. "Show us Nel-Sama," he said commically, Causing Neliel to laugh. Naruto was just as shocked.

"It's rather simple really." She gestered with her hand and the garganta appeared before her. "focus your spirit energy and visualize your destination, then make a cutting motion, as if you as trying to splash through a waterfall." She grabbed Nnoitra and headed into her portal, grinning. "Ja ne, until we meet again someday." The portal closed, leaving behind the two boys.

"I...i didn't think we could ever get back...I thought we were...stuck here."

Naruto smiled warmly. **"Looks like we were wrong eh?" **

"yeah." Ichigo followed neliel's instructions and made a cutting motion with his claws while focusing his reitsu and repeating the destination over in his head. A garganta opened up. Ichigo felt his excitement grow. Naruto grinned. **"So where to Skull Boy?"**

Ichigo smiled as he rested his zanpaktou on his shoulder and said, "My home town. Karakura."

The giant fox nodded and the two stepped into the garganta without hestiation...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Chapta three for ya. I hope it was up to your standars and what not. Until next time. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

Above the town of Karakura, a portal opened up.

And out of that portal came a massive outpouring of spiritual pressure that caused everyone able to sense it to gasp and shutter in primal fear. The energy flooding the city was wild and uncontrolled. Whatever possessed this reitsu was inexperienced in suppressing it. As if the being who possessed this power had no need to force it down.

Weaker hollows all over the city gave terrified howls and disappeared back to huecho mundo, wanting nothing to do with this power. Pluses broke out into a terror fueled sweat and ran for cover.

Two beings emerged from the portal and floated there dazed for a second. The Garganta snapped shut and the spiritual pressure faded away as it adjusted by itself to this new environment. It was still overwhelming and powerful but it was stable now.

Naruto shook his head.

"**Wow what a rush! That shit was crazy!" **he exclaimed with a huge grin. Ichigo adjusted himself as well before he rubbed his forehead. "Man you're not kidding."

He shook the cobwebs from his brain and gave a sigh. "But at least we're…here now."

He looked down at the city before him. Naruto did the same and felt his eyes grow wide. Ichigo smirked. "Welcome to my world fox. Welcome to Karakura Town." His voice. It was thick with emotions, overwhelming happiness, pride and sadness was thick in Ichigo's tone as he gazed lovingly over the home he hadn't seen in ten years. Naruto's eyes swept back and forth over the city before him.

"**Wow." **This was so different than Konoha. He may not have seen his former home in ten years but he has a perfect memory of it. This city was a hub of technology and advanced society. And far larger than Konoha could ever hope to be. Things he'd never even dreamed of seeing were everywhere, large metal carts that moved on their own shot up and down cement roads far faster than any mount ever could, lights coursing with electricity without the aids of seals or chakra, and people, running about, living happy carefree lives without the threat of war at their doorstep every waking hour. This…Is Ichigo's world. This is Karakura town.

Ichigo seemed amused by Naruto's wonder.

"Come on Fox. I'll show ya around."

Naruto gave a nod, excitement growing some more. **"Yeah." **

------

She was in this town on a training trip for new recruits to her division. This town was perfect because of its high concentration of spirit energy. Hollows were all over this place and she knew her subordinates would have no trouble here.

Those thoughts were all through her head for three days…Until the entire city was suddenly rocked by the power of two hollows that bordered on the lines of ridiculous. These hollows were powerful! They easily had more reitsu than most captains and their energy was unique even for hollows. As soon as she felt it she rushed to the general area, making sure to stay out of sight, her subordinates following close behind.

"What…is this?"

She watched as two hollows emerged from a garganta over the city. One of them was massive. It had to be a menos judging from its size. It was a huge fox with shimmering yellow/orange/red fur and it had seven tails. Its eyes wandered over the city with an emotion that downright scared her.

Excitement.

It had never been here before. That look in its eyes could only mean one thing!

The second hollow though caused her to gasp. It was a rather basic looking hollow actually, pretty humanoid with a long whip-like tail and red tattoos up and down its white skinned body. From a distance it could be mistaken for a vasto lorde by a rookie or an inexperienced hollow or shinigami. But the fact that it had a rather large Zanpaktou resting on its shoulder is what made her gasp in shock.

She was just about to pull out her cell phone to contact the soul society when she heard the small hollow speak.

"Welcome Fox. Welcome to my world. Come on I'll show ya around."

She stopped, simply because she was once again shocked by the hollow's words. His world? Show him around? Like some sort of tour guide? What the hell?

She watched as the two hollows drifted towards the ground and landed on the roof with a gentle thud, taking care not to disturb anything. She turned to her subordinates.

"We follow them. Stay out of sight and keep your reitsu hidden. This is training. Do not let me down."

Her subordinates, while looking nervous on various levels all gave nods. She couldn't understand why but she was fascinated by these two as soon as she had seen them. There was something different…unique about them.

She and her group followed the hollows all through the city, listening as they interacted with each other. The smaller hollow had great knowledge of this city and his voice was full of adoration as he showed his companion around, pointing out things like restaurants, stores and even the river that ran through the town.

He was born in this city…had lived here. But…How is he the way he is? There is no anger in his voice, no bitterness and no ill intent. She'd been following them for a while and they had bypassed six souls already who where hiding in terror at the sight of them, ignored them completely.

And that Zanpaktou…How could this hollow have one? Where did he get it? She wanted to know.

She followed them for the rest of the day and well into the evening. None of them had been noticed yet and this pleased her. This was a promising bunch, these recruits.

"This is where it happened." The smaller hollow became somber as he stood at a certain point by the river. The fox nodded.

"**Your grave huh? Well…at least it's nicer than my grave. Nice sparkling water and green grass in a peaceful city beats a dumpster in an alley any day."**

The smaller hollow snorted. "You sure. I thought rodents liked the garbage?"

"**Bite me Skull Boy. And I ain't no damn rodent and foxes are too noble to degrade themselves by digging through trash like some kind of mongrel. What are we? Stray dogs?"**

"Pfft I bet I could find a fox right now in this city diggin through the garbage."

"**Heh. Whatever."**

The fox looked up. **"So this is your home village eh? It's…impressive. That much I'll agree on."**

The smaller hollow nodded. "Yeah. Not a thing has changed either."

**The fox shrugged. "I'm sure Konoha is no different either. Might have a new Hokage. I know the old man was pushin it when I was alive still."**

"Hn."

The fox eyed Ichigo for a second before he spoke again with a bit of a chuckle, remembering someone else from his past who used to say that a lot.

"**Now that we're here you gonna go visit your family? It'd be nice to know how they're doin after ten years right?"**

Her eyes widened as she heard this question asked. This hollow still had family here? This wasn't good. Surely he'd go right for them with the intention of devouring their souls. Her hand went to the hilt of her Zanpaktou. But the hollow's next word froze her in place in an instant.

"Pfft are you shittin me? unless they can see ghosts, which is likely that my sisters will, since I remember I could as a child but my old man couldn't, it would be pointless and I ain't goin anywhere near there on the off chance that they can. Not to mention my…appearance. I'm not gonna risk givin the old man or the brats nightmares."

The fox laughed.

"**Yeah, you are pretty damn ugly I'm surprised I don't have nightmares after ten years of seein your face everyday."**

"Bite me fox."

The fox chuckled.

"**Maybe someday eh?"**

The small hollow sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah…someday."

She was stunned. What's with these two? They sounded so…human. So innocent…pure. What the hell was she doing even following them and listening to them talk instead of eliminating them?

"**Your sisters. Are they hot?'**

BAM!

The smaller hollow leapt up and bashed the larger one in the face with the flat of his Zanpaktou. "Never ask me something like that again you Teme!"

"**Hey! I was just askin you dick! Sheesh! I guess I shouldn't though. Not like you'd know after ten years anyway."**

"They'd be like eleven or twelve right now you fucking pervert! Back off!"

"**Alright alright jeez! But just so you know, twelve and fifteen are hardly far apart at all." **

BAM!

"**Ow! Dammit Skull boy!"**

She actually giggled a bit despite her best efforts to keep it in, shocking some of her subordinates. But her hard glare let them know that this was not to leave the circle lest they want to end up with slit throats.

She turned back towards the hollows and gave a sigh. As much as she hated to admit this, she couldn't face them as she was anyway due to having a limiter placed on her and…they were far too interesting to kill right away.

"We retire for the night," she began as she turned to the recruits. We will be keeping tabs on those two hollows starting tomorrow but do not attack them. They are far beyond you and I at the moment."

And it was true. These hollows were easily at captain level. She'd never be able to take them both on with this limiter in place.

"H-hai Taicho."

The group all vanished via. Shunpo and headed off to rest for a bit.

-----

A week later found a content Naruto and Ichigo relaxing on the roof of a rather large apartment complex observing the city. The two were silent, just enjoying the tranquility. Naruto was happy for his friend, extremely so actually. He could only imagine how great it felt to actually be able to see his home again.

"I…almost forgot what it was like…to be in this city."

Naruto nodded his head, barely moving at all as he rested it on his forepaws. Ichigo chuckled.

"Lazy ass fox."

"**Bite me skull boy."**

He half heartedly tried to hit Ichigo with one of his tails. Ichigo chuckled again.

The two descended into another silence as they watched the sunset. It was…refreshing. After years of seeing the same dreary black sky and crescent moon they were both immensely glad to see a sunset again. They actually couldn't fathom how other hollows could even prefer that depressing place over this. He wondered what Naruto was thinking.

"_Heh, porbably about that Hokage Guy," _he mused. Ten years and the fox still hadn't run out of things to say about that man. Ichigo was actually looking forward to going to Naruto's home world and meeting him once they figured out how to get there. And they were going to get there. It simply was not acceptable to them that they couldn't.

"**Holy shit Ichigo look at that bombshell!" **

Ichigo jumped at Naruto's sudden excited yell and he glared. "What the hell are you yappin about now?"

Naruto pointed. **"Look."**

Ichigo obeyed and looked down towards the street and widened his eyes as they landed on an orange/red haired beauty strolling down the street towards the apartment complex they were currently resting on with an arm full of groceries. His eyes traveled up and down her body, mentally taking in her beautiful voluptuous form. But when he got to her face he gasped as a memory flashed in his mind.

"Holy shit! That's Orohime! Damn she really filled out nicely. Dammit and I've missed it all. Fuck I hate bein dead!"

Naruto chuckled. **"Its too bad. She looks…delectable." **He gave a perverted giggle.

Ichigo glared. "You realize how wrong that sounded coming from your giant fox ass right?" he deadpanned. "Besides that body is too perfect for any random douche to ravage."

"**You callin me a douche you ass?"**

"Shut up Idiot and once again you're a fuckin monster fox. There ain't no action for you even among hollows."

Naruto laughed.

"**Ya don't have to wound my soul. Just be straight up with me and say that you call dibs on her."**

"Shut up idiot."

Naruto just laughed some more. **"Wonder if there's anyone else you know around here?"**

Ichigo stood up suddenly, his voice fully of happiness and excitement.

"Guess we'll have to look huh?"

"**Yup."**

**----**

The arrival of Naruto and Ichigo was not only noticed by that shinigami and her squad of trainees.

There were several other individuals who felt that massive spiritual pressure wash over the city as well.

One group consisting of a blond man and large muscular man, a pair of children and a black cat watched from their spot at a small shop and felt numerous emotions such as bewilderment and trepidation. They weren't sure what was going on but they decided to keep hidden for now, lest they be spotted by any shinigami that may or may not be stationed in the town. However if these hollows started causing too much trouble they'd move in swiftly and eradicate them. But just from what they could feel, these two had no ill intentions. It was…shocking.

So they held off rushing to the scene until they had more info.

Another group was also alerted. There were eight of them, dressed like everyday humans they were on high alert in an instant.

"Hollows! And strong ones at that." exclaimed a blond man with big teeth and a slight frown.

"Humph. Lets go kill the bastards then if its bothering you so much dipshit."

The blonde man gave a shrug. "Eh. I could use the exercise and so could you."

He ducked under her swung sandal.

"However, I really don't see the point in revealing ourselves. I know you saw that group of shinigami right? Leave it to them."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

The two turned to leave though the man did pause. "Strange. One feels like one of us…and the other one…what the heck kind hollows are they?"

"Hey dick weed hurry the hell up!"

He turned towards the girl and flipped her the bird. "Up yours brat!"

He followed her with thoughts of the two hollows firmly implanted in his mind.

----

Another week went by. She and her trainees were due to leave any day now but she couldn't pry her eyes away from the two hollows.

Ichigo…and Naruto. That was their names. They rarely ever called each other by their names but she had been their during such an occasion. She felt oddly pleased to know their names actually. And she found herself staring at them more and more lately than she was actually studying them

It had become painfully obvious that these two were just…here to enjoy the city. They didn't attack the pluses, they didn't cause damage and they didn't seek out a shinigami to devour. They were just a pair of adolescents trapped in hollow bodies but making the best of their situation.

How could this be possible?

She didn't know. But she had forgone calling the soul society to get them killed. They'd likely end up as experiments for the sick bastard Mayuri as soon as they appeared in soul society after being cleansed anyway. Deep down she knew this was extremely out of character for her and that the soul society would demands her reasoning for not killing them if they found out about this but she really couldn't bring herself to care. She…liked those two hollows. They reminded her of Yoruichi-Sama.

However duty eventually forced her to act and she drew her Zanpaktou.

"I am impressed," she told her recruits. "You managed to stay hidden from those two despite their obvious power. You will be rewarded when we get back to the soul society."

She opened up and Senkai gate and watched as each new recruits gave a slight grin and stepped through. "Get some rest and we will continue your training in a day.

"H-Hai Taicho!"

----

"**Huh? What's that?"**

Naruto's nose twitched as he looked up, a very slight feel of spiritual pressure catching his attention and causing him to look to the west.

"Hmm?" Ichigo felt it too and turned in the same direction as Naruto. He spotted a glowing portal and a pair of old fashioned gates. And there was someone standing in front of the portal.

"What the?"

Naruto focused more and gasped.

It was a slender yet very beautiful woman. She was looking _right _at them, a slightly surprised expression on her face. His memory almost forced him to blurt out the name Hinata but he knew that this woman was not her. This woman was different, more fierce looking…_powerful._

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and she seemingly couldn't either. They started at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A slight breeze ruffling his fur and causing the two long wrapped braids of her hair to swing a bit, revealing the golden hoop at the end of each braid.

Finally, the woman gave a slight smile and nodded before turning and vanishing into the portal. The gates closing with a snap and fading from view.

"**Was that a…Shinigami?"**

Ichigo chuckled.

"That couldn't have been a Shinigami. She was freaking hot! One hell of a woman. A ghost perhaps, moving on or something. But to where exactly? Does a heaven exist after all?"

"**Yeah she was," **muttered the fox absently.

Ichigo chuckled again. "Stay with me fox."

Then he crossed his arms, looking smug.

"Though I must say, that was one hell of a moment you shared with her as well. Guessing you call dibs?"

"**Shut up you dumb ass." **Though his voice was a bit shaky and flustered.

**---**

As she moved through the portal she was a maelstrom of flustered thoughts.

That hollow's gaze. It was so _intense! _And his eyes were so beautiful. She'd never felt so naked before a gaze in her life. Her body was still recovering from the sudden surge of heat. Just what kind of person was he in life to posses such a…pleasurable aura even as a hollow?

She shuttered a bit, her face turning just a hint of pink.

She'd have to be sure to meet that hollow again. Perhaps he'd even accept being cleansed. After all it wouldn't do to pin after a giant fox hollow now would it.

She gasped at her sudden thought.

What the hell was wrong with her? Was she really so alone that a gaze from a Hollow of all things could send her into a flustered mess?

"_But that hollow is different," _she mused.

And it was true. No normal hollow Had eyes that beautiful and blue.

She made her way back to soul Society with Thoughts of Naruto assaulting her the entire way.

**AN: How was that? Hope you enjoyed it. Getting close to the bleach main story line now. **

**Till next time peeps.**

**PEACE!!!**


End file.
